Some Things Never Change
by Teardrops and Roses
Summary: Time passes, the world around you changes, people grow, and then again...Some things never change.


AN: I've written six stories recently and decided to delete them all. This was the seventh, I figured that even though I don't like it, you might. So here it is…

.

.

The roar of the Crystal Cove airport was quiet in comparison to the one which he had recently left in Radsville. However, just as every other airport, the white walls did little to relax the travelers from their goings and comings about the globe and, no matter how quiet the airport may have been, all airports were too crowded and noisy in his opinion. Furthermore, his aggravation was getting the best of him as the several students who surrounded him were singing their umpteenth round of "We are the Champions" before their parents were to pick them up. The weight of the first-place trophy had astounded him when the students won, but was proving to be more of a burden as he had been holding it for the past hour.

The scurry of the airport was alive and well and as the miscommunications had occurred, Fred Jones was stuck with his students for an hour longer than he had previously anticipated. It really wasn't that big of a problem. Sure, he had tests to grade and fish to feed, but there was no rush or reason for him to leave for home just yet. While the students spoke, Fred listened halfheartedly.

"Mr. Jones, will we still be able to compete next year?"

"Did you ever try out in the Goldberg Competitions when you were in High School, Mr. Jones?"

"Can we get something to eat now?"

Though he adored his students, after three days straight and endless nights staying up to help complete their project, he was ready for some time on his own. He looked down at his watch, wondering how much longer the hour would last, when he heard it.

"Freddie? Fred Jones, is that really you?"

It had been over seven years since he last heard that voice, but it was just as he remembered. His eyes widened no longer taking in the time, but the moment. Even above the roar and hustle of the airport, her voice was distinct. He paused, taking a moment to breathe before turning to face her, though the constricting feeling in his chest almost didn't allow him.

He turned, finally, and let out a low breath.

"Daphne." It was all he could muster in the moment.

As he passed the large award to one of his students, Fred awkwardly moved forward and took Daphne into a long hug. Both of the adults shut their eyes, lost in the feelings and reeling emotions that the past years had left them concerning the other. However, Daphne soon opened her eyes and noted the now silent students watching her with bewilderment. It was obvious that Fred wasn't ready to let go, but as Daphne drew back, the rush of emotions ended abruptly.

Fred coughed while rubbing the back of his neck; Daphne noted it and couldn't help but smile, it had always been a sweet, nervous trait of his. "Some things never change," she smiled at the thought.

He knew she wanted more from him, their separation had taught him that; so, he appeased her.

"What are you doing in Crystal Cove; it's been years…" His words and thoughts were jumbled, but he was articulate enough to appease himself. He had always been are horrible speaker when not discussing mysteries, traps, or other engineering technicalities, so this was nothing new to either.

Daphne answered him politely, taking in his appearance all the while. "I was here to see Velma; this was her first weekend off from the lab in over a month so we decided to meet up here in Crystal Cove." _I can't believe he grew after eighteen._ "We still keep in touch." _Why don't we talk anymore, Freddie?_

When she went to elaborate, she stopped. Her eyes were fixated on his neck. The "lucky ascot" she had once sewn for him was no longer present. Despite his growth, the filling out to fit the form of a more mature young man, and the subtle blond stubble that formed on his chin, the largest difference to her was the missing orange fabric. Mentally she scolded herself for thinking he would have done otherwise.

Fred broke her thoughts, "Yeah, Shag and Scooby-Doo come around every so often, but I'm the only one who stayed in town. I guess I just fit the simple life best."

Both cringed as the words flowed out of his mouth. He hadn't meant them to be harsh, but seeing as Daphne had shouted of his "simple mind and simple life" before walking from him for the last time in their teen years, the term "simple life" was not used lightly by either.

Daphne stepped forward, her hand half reaching out to touch his shoulder in both sympathy and apology. "Freddie, I should have never said th-"

Fred then raised a finger in front of her, a silent sign to ask her to stop from talking. He tilted his head to the side, listening briefly before letting out a low laugh. All weight seemed lifted off his shoulders as the familiar tune played softly against the hum of the ruckus around them. "Remember it?" He dared to ask.

At his smile and silent forgiving ways, Daphne couldn't help but smile back. "Of course I do; it was the first song we danced to, the last one at prom; our song."

He watched her, silent for the minute that the song continued to play while she momentarily closed her eyes, lost in the memories of "the golden days."

As the song ended, the two chuckled lightly. "So," Daphne began to break the silence, "What have you been up to?"

He paused, taking in her question and allowed himself to think. "What do I do? I wake up each morning, see the picture of the gang on the wall in the hallway, and miss your face most of all. I get in the car, go to work and sometimes get by without seeing your ghost in each hallway I walk down. I pray each time my phone rings that it will be your name I see on the screen before I look down to answer it. I avoid the hall with your old locker entirely. I get back home, make a lousy micro-wave dinner, and wish I could have been as articulate in my words with you as I am with myself in my mind. Then, I go to sleep and dream of you…just like I have every night for the past seven years."

He knew he couldn't tell her the truth without seemingly overly pathetic. Thus, all his thoughts were rejected as he spoke, "Not much, just work mainly. The kids keep me pretty busy each day." He turned and motioned to the five teenagers who stood behind him, two twin boys who appeared to be juniors, a senior girl who instantly reminded Daphne of Velma in her younger years, a sophomore who looked like he was more interested in food than science, and a very petite junior girl, who seemed out of place with the others.

Daphne waived politely at the five and turned her attention slowly back to Fred. "Yeah, I stopped by your parent's old place. Your dad was at City hall but your mom said you had moved closer to the school and told me you taught honors science. She told me about your trip-"Daphne acknowledged the trophy, "Congratulations to all of you; Fred must be a great teacher."

One of the twins spoke up before Fred could answer, "Are you kidding, Mr. Jones is the greatest! He has all these great-"

"Stories about when he was our age and his girlfriend, his two best friends, and their dog would solve mysteries by trapping the evil dudes," the other twin had finished the comment.

The senior added in her two cents as well. "Mr. Jones teaches us the practicality, function, and fun all involved in engineering, especially creating traps with Goldenberg's methods!"

Daphne eyed Fred slyly and chuckled, "Traps, huh, Freddie? Well, I guess some things never change."

Fred nodded in agreement but retorted, "And some do." He paused before deeming it appropriate to go on with his thoughts. "I heard you got married…"

She ducked her head, she seemed so different now, shier; life had changed her.

She kept the smile upon her face, but the story that played in her mind made her nauseous. Her husband was a wonderful man, but her intentions were poor at best. He looked identical to Fred in almost all ways, despite a different color hair. Being desperate to rebel against her parents at the first available moment, the two eloped before she was even nineteen. Their relationship was purely physical on her side and ended the night she screamed out Fred's name in a bought of passion instead of his own. Not only had she ruined her relationship with Fred, but she allowed her emotions for him to ruin one with a truly great guy who might have given her a future once she grew and put the past behind her.

She took a deep breath before looking up to Fred with bright eyes, which he couldn't determine to be caused by unshed tears or by a feigned happiness. "Yeah, I had…things didn't work out. But, you know, life moves on. You have to be ready to swerve when life pitches those curve balls at you, right slugger?"

"You always were great at that," Fred responded gently, sorry for bringing up whatever memories of the past had hurt her. "I guess some things never change," he smiled.

A moment passed until the words came over the loud speaker, "Baggage call for Flight 347. Please have all your bags checked in and make your way to the entrance area, Flight 347."

Daphne's jaw dropped slightly as she looked to her watch and then up at Fred. He didn't have to watch her to know that it was her flight number; life would never allow enough time for the opportunity to stay with her for more time than what he had already encountered.

"Well Daphne, it looks like you're running late and those planes take off whether you're there or not, so…" He left his words hanging, not wanting to encourage her in leaving him once more.

The gleam in Daphne's eyes, he now clearly recognized, were caused by unshed tears. "It was great seeing you, Freddie." Her voice was low, thin and airy while she tried not to cry. Fred gently punched her shoulder, a friendly gesture to say "don't cry, kiddo" without actually using the words. She nodded in understanding, sniffed and let out a laugh at having allowed her emotions to take over for that moment.

"Daph," Fred breathed, wondering whether he should invite her to stay and leave the next morning instead. "Um…" he faltered and in that moment knew his ultimate decision, "If you ever come by again, don't leave without seeing me."

Daphne nodded, agreeing to reconnect with him if she ever stopped by, though he somehow knew she had sworn off the city in that moment…Sometimes, too many memories created too much heartbreak.

She moved closer and timidly pressed her lips to the corner of his. "I love you, Freddie," she whispered in his ear before running off to the terminal. He watched her retreating form as he responded similarly.

Eventually, the parents arrived and each kid left his authority. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked out to where he had parked his car nearby before leaving on the trip. It hadn't been too long and he doubted that Daphne's plane had taken off yet. As he leaned against the car, he watched a number of planes soar steadily into the air, eventually disappearing in one direction or another. Then he saw it, with no number it was just a guess, but something in him spoke that it was her plane. He stood a bit straighter, and began to wave as it left the ground.

She looked out the window, certain that he didn't see her despite his wave. Her tears were no longer contained as she noticed the blob of orange contrasting against the white shirt he wore. It was tied about his wrist, but she knew all too well that it was indeed the scarf. She pulled out the mystery locket that she had long ago replaced with a picture of she and Fred and held it close to her heart. "I'll always love you, Fred Jones."

Despite the choices that two people may make and the way things appear to be, some things never change.

.

.

.

AN: I recently sat down and watched all nine currently aired episodes of "Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated." In each show which Daphne disappears, I watched Fred's reactions closest; it made me start thinking what the show would be like if they had made it live-action (as most live-action shows contain more dramatics). This story popped into my head as a "What if seven years had passed after they solve the Mystery Incorporated mystery; who would they be?" Seeing as they would be nearly twenty-four, there were many possibilities. Please, even if you hated it, review and feel free to express your thoughts.


End file.
